Elemental Guardians
by celestial writer
Summary: Yeah, I know. This is a crappy title. Hopefully, the story won't be the same. Summary is inside. Enjoy! SagoxOC
1. Prologue: The Beginning

Hi, there! It's me again and I'm back with a new story. This one is about a girl who was once a caretaker of Yakumo's and is sealed away just like her. The difference: she wakes up later than Yakumo to find out that she is dead. Now she must team up with the gang to defeat the old and new evil walking on earth. But this girl seems to be hiding more than she lets on… Sago x OC, Mushra x Binka (a little, though, need help to bring them together.)

So it's usually how the story was like in my first fanfic. Also, the OC's name will be the same as well. If you don't know what I'm talking about, then you're out of luck because I ain't explainin'. Onward with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shinzo or its characters.

Prologue: The Beginning

A long time ago, humans and Enterrans were at war amongst themselves. During that time, a scientist was planning on placing his daughter into suspended animation. But she wasn't going alone. Next to him stood three teenagers, a boy and two girls who appear to be sisters.

"Alright, when you and Yakumo awake, you are to assist her in her quest to find shinzo. From there, try to create a peace treaty between humans and Enterrans, if possible. Remain together, for you are each other's only family. Good luck." He says. But an explosion is heard. The three teens glow and charge outside. Several minutes later, two of them, the sisters, rushed back in. The older one was worried since the younger girl was bleeding from her side. They approached a wall where the older girl made some signs on the wall, causing it to reveal a secret room. In the room were three chambers. But just as they approached it, an explosion hit the room and two of the machines broke.

"Dammit! Why does stuff like this keep happening?!" the older girl yells angrily. The other girl looks up with worry.

"Maybe we can both fit in it. I don't want to leave you, sister. Come on, there has to be another way…" she says quietly. Her big sister looks at her and the machine. Suddenly, she tosses in her younger sibling and shuts the hatch. The younger sister hits the glass door as the older presses a combination on the buttons.

"What are you doing?! Please, Amber, don't leave me! I don't want to be alone!!" she shouts. Amber looks at her sadly as she places her hand on the glass.

"I'm sorry but this is the only way. Your better off with Yakumo, you understand her more than any of us. Good bye, for now…" she says as she leaves to face an opponent outside the room. The younger sister keeps hitting the glass as the gas seeps in to make her fall asleep. Just as she closes her eyes, she sees her sister stabbed in the gut with blood covering the glass just as the room seals.

"Sister…" she mutters as she falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 1: A Girl Awakens

Hiya! Sorry that this took so long. Well, here you go! Oh, I almost forgot! I'm sorry if I sounded mean before. I was just trying to act a little... tough. Well, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: A Girl Awakens

_Naomi's POV_

"Chamber opening." Said a robotic voice as the door opened, causing dust to disperse. I slowly opened my eyes as I get out of the machine. I cough as I open the door. I stop when I realize that I'm not feeling metal, but rather, a plant like feeling. I push it away to have a bright light shine in my eyes. When my eyes focus, I gasp to see that not only is the building overrun by plants, but that the chamber that held Yakumo's sleeping body was gone. I start to get worried when I stop and take a deep breath. I walk over to the machines and open it to reveal a secret compartment. I reach in to grab my pack and open it to reveal…rotten fruit. I drop my pack as worms and larvae wriggle out. I cover my nose as the stench of fungi becomes overwhelming.

"Amber was right. I really shouldn't have packed food…" I say to myself as I go back to the compartment. But I look back at the bag, realizing something. I argue with myself for a few seconds before I immediately dive my hand inside and pull out two items covered with cloth. I shriek as I see all these bugs on me (what a tough warrior, I am. I make everyone _so_ proud.) After a few minutes of shaking my hand like crazy to get whatever was in the bag off of me, I reach in again. This time, I pull out a cloak but I continue to search for my jacket. I continue to look when I see that there are recent foot prints around where my jacket once was.

"…Where's my jacket?" I ask myself as I wonder who could have lived and found my jacket. I grab my stuff as I place the cloak around me to disguise myself.

'_Okay, first I have to find out if it's safe for me to look human. Then, I can search for Yakumo and the others…if they made it.' _I say as I run to the nearby town.

Mushra's POV 

I rush through town as I run with a mysterious blue cloth in my hands. I dodge people as I run to Kutal's restaurant (while snatching an apple) to show everyone.

"Boy, won't they be surprised to see this!" I shout as I approach the restaurant.

Sago's POV (in the restaurant)

I'm calmly leaning back on the chair, my feet on the table as Binka was washing the dishes. The kittens, Chen, Ray, and Este, were helping to dry and put them away. Kutal walks in while carrying his prized (though, not tasty) Cat Nip Soufflé, trying to be quiet as possible.

"Sago, you really shouldn't be sitting like that. You're going to fall over." Binka says quietly.

"Don't worry. I have perfect balance." I say as I lean over more when suddenly…

**BANG!!**

"Hey, you guys!" Mushra yells as he slams the door open, causing a chain reaction. Kutal's soufflé deflates as I fall over, knocking over Kutal in the process. He falls, throwing up his ruined soufflé, landing on Binka's head. She falls back, catching herself on the counter, but not before hitting the kittens by accident with her arm. They are shocked as they drop Kutal's precious china plates. Mushra is confused as we all glare at him.

"Uhh… I think I should-" he begins when he gets scared when Binka pulls out her bazooka.

"You run and you die." Binka threatens as he begins to sweat. After a few seconds later, the mess is cleaned, thanks to a horribly beaten Mushra, and we are sitting comfortably at the table.

"So what was it that you had to run in and shout for?" Binka asks. Mushra looks up from the floor and grins. He gets up as he picks up something from the ground.

"This!" he says proudly as he shows… a jacket. An old, dusty jacket.

"It's just a jacket. What's so important about it?" Chen and Ray ask.

"It's an antique. I found it lying around." Mushra says.

"Wouldn't that be trash then?" Este asks.

"No! It's dusty and in good condition so I can sell it for some cash." Mushra says.

"But what if it belongs to someone?" Kutal asks as Mushra looks at him annoyed.

"So what? Finders keepers, losers weep-" he begins when Binka gives him a death glare.

"If it belongs to someone, then we should return it. We'll ask around to see if it belongs to anyone. If not, then you can use it for whatever you want." Binka says as we get up. We all leave as Mushra grumbles about it being unfair. We split up as we search for the mystery owner.

* * *

Now the group is looking for the owner. Will it be a pleasant meeting or a battle? Find out in the next chapter: The Truth. Oh, please R&R, if you want to. Also, look at my profile to find out more about my other story. Bye!


	3. Chapter 2: Friend or Foe?

Chapter 2: Friend or Foe

Chapter 2: Friend or Foe?

_Sago's POV_

We just left to find the owner of the jacket. We split up into three teams. Kutal is to go with Mushra and search the west side of town. Binka and I are to look in the east and as for the kittens… they left for something in the center of town. Apparently, there is something fun happening there. We'll probably have to go check there in case the kittens don't do it. After a few hours of searching, I returned with Binka to the center of town where there was a big commotion like the kittens said. We stood there, taking a breather as we see the kittens playing.

_Naomi's POV_

Alright, I have some good news and some bad news. First of all, the good news.

I'm alive.

Humans and Enterrans are now allies with each other and live in a peaceful coexistence.

I don't have stay in this nasty, worm-eaten, stinky blanket I used as a pitiful disguise.

I can get easy cash by doing tricks in the street with my skills.

Now the bad news.

I have no idea where Yakumo is.

None of my partners have left a hint or anything about there existence yet.

I feel like I forgot something that was _really_ important… I mean, that can be really annoying, right?

I might have gone insane… because I'm talking to myself and continue to do this right now when I know I should stop.

Anyway, I'm sitting on top of a crate and I'm lifting some kittens, I think they're Enterrans. At first, they were scared, thinking that I was going to kill them from inside the bubble. But soon afterward, they are laughing happily as they spin and twist inside it. As I do this I notice two people appear from outside the crowd. One is a young girl with brown hair tied into a bun by a red bag thingy. She has a pink tube top with army green pants and boots. She has a bracelet on her wrist. She reminds me of Yakumo but she seems like the tough version of her. Next to her is a guy… I think. I mean, I can barely tell since that blue cape and helmet cover him up. Well, I can tell that he's a big fan of blue like me from his clothing and, well, everything! On his helmet is a triangle with three blue gems at each of its corners. He has a composed face that seems slim and angular but a little feminine, which is causing big distress for me in finding out his/her gender. The strangest thing about him, though, was that he felt… strange to me. I felt something familiar inside of him but I didn't know what. While I was busy entertaining, I accidentally begin to listen in on them.

"We've searched this whole town but we've had no luck" Says the girl.

"Well, maybe the others have found the owner." Says the _guy_. Thank god! I was afraid I wasn't straight since I thought this person was cute… wait a minute. What did I just say? I feel myself go red. I sigh, confused with myself, as I lower each of the kittens down to the ground.

"This would be a lot easier if Yakumo was still alive…" the girl says.

'_Yakumo_!' I think as I lose concentration on one of the bubbles. The male kittens had reached the ground by the time I did but the female one was really high in the air. Her bubble pops and she screams as she begins to fall. Luckily, I catch her in another bubble before anyone can hear her scream and lower her gently to the ground.

"Sorry. I got distracted for a second." I say as the kitten lands on the ground. She turns to me and smiles.

"No, it's okay. It was fun, until the falling part." She says jokingly. I smile and turn to the two outside the crowd. They're still standing there so I turn to the kitten.

"Well, can you help me? I keep hearing about a girl named Yakumo here. Do you know who she is?" I ask her. She smiles immediately as I say her name.

"Yakumo! Oh, she's one of the most amazing people in the world!" she exclaims happily. And so, she begins to tell me of all of the great things that Yakumo has done. As she describes how she looks, I can picture her.

'_Wow, it seems she grew up beautifully… just like her mom.'_ I think as I get a little sad. I get even sadder when she mentions the fact that Yakumo is dead now.

"Wow. She seems like a great person. Well, thank you. I have to go now… oh wait! I almost forgot. Have you seen a blue jacket? Kinda oldish looking, with a pattern stitched into the back, has a cheetah tag on the inside?"

"Oh, so it's you!" she exclaims. I'm confused as she drags me out of the crowd towards the two people I had eavesdropped a few seconds ago. They turn as the kitten approaches them as her brothers stand right behind me.

"Sago! Binka! Guess what? I found the owner of the jacket." She says as she points to me. I, being the shy type, drop my head as they turn to look at me.

"So you lost the jacket?" the girl I presume is Binka asks. I nod as I raise my head up.

"Y-yes. It was blue, has a design on the back and it may look old. Have you seen it?" I ask avoiding looking at their eyes but rather the surroundings behind them.

"Yup, that's it. Binka, give her the jacket." The guy, Sago, says as he faces his friend. She looks at him confusingly.

"What are you talking about? I didn't have it." She says as she places her hands at her hips. He raises his hands to show he has nothing.

"Well, I don't either. Who could have it?"

"All I remember was that Mushra had it… uh oh." She says as she gets a worried look. Suddenly, we hear shouting and turn to see a young boy, sorta like a midget, with purplish red hair with an orange and black armor. He had two purple stones in the armor and a golden headband. He came to us and in his hands was a small bag filled with something… I suddenly felt something wrong when I hear metal clinking inside of it. Binka approaches him as he jumps off his disc and makes a goofy grin. But that soon fades away as she glares angrily at him.

"Where's the jacket, Mushra?" she says threw clenched teeth. He begins to smile again, though fear is evident in his eyes.

"Well, we searched the entire town and we couldn't find anybody. So …I went to the nearby merchant and I sold it to him for a ton of cash. Now I can gamble for hours! Maybe I'll be able to get more cash! Isn't that great?!" he says excitedly.

"YOU IDIOT! WE FOUND THE OWNER!!" yells Binka as Sago rubs his temples. I knew I was getting a bad feeling for some reason. Hmm… I think I have an idea.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO-"

"So how much did you get for it?" I ask, interrupting Binka for a few seconds. He looks at me questioningly.

"Well, stranger, I got about thirty gold pieces." He responds.

"Can you raise the bag so we can see how fat it is?" I ask as everyone stares at me in confusion.

"Uh, sure." He says as he raises it. Suddenly, he's knocked to the ground as I swiftly grab it from him.

"Hey, that's my cash!!" he yells.

"Sorry! I need this! Bye!!" I yell as I run and disappear into the crowd.

_Sago's POV_

As I waited with Binka for the others to come, Este approached us with a girl right behind her. I side-glanced her, not really paying attention, before I started gawking at her. She looked very tiny, although she was around my height, as she was pulled. She wore a tight blue shirt and old blue jeans with white and blue shoes. It seems that her favorite color is blue, like me. She had tan skin, though around her face she seemed a bit pale, like she hadn't gotten enough sun in her. She had straight black hair tied in a messy low ponytail. She stood there timidly as Este said that this was the missing jacket owner. I was happy to return her jacket to her but Binka and I didn't have it. We were questioning where it could be when Mushra came with a bag of money in his hands. Mushra had done the first thing I would have done if we weren't searching for the owner. Binka was beginning to yell her head off at Mushra when the girl interrupted. I watched as the girl asked Mushra to show him the money, and stupidly he did so, giving the girl a chance to grab it. Mushra fell down in surprise as she yanked the bag from his hand and ran off into the crowd. I got to hand it to her; she's good. She had to be either a thief or a ninja to pull that off since she's human. Mushra got up and began to get ready to run when I grabbed his shoulder.

"Come on, Mushra. Let it go. It was her jacket anyway." I say as he glares after her.

"Yeah, Mushra. You do owe her since I had told you not to sell it yet." Binka says.

"But that's not the only problem! In that bag had your money as well!!" he yells as he begins to run. We hesitate when we suddenly join him.

"Why did you put our money in there?!" Binka yells as we catch up with him.

"Well, I've been gambling a bit recently so…"

"Gyah! When this is over, I'm going to kill you, Mushra!!" Binka yells as we run in the path she went.

_Naomi's POV_

After running for a bit, I actually found the stand that that midget had sold it to. It was tied up against a wall of a big, ugly, stinky, wrinkly elephant Enterran. I slowly approached the stand as the elephant's small eyes swiveled towards me.

"What do you want, human?" he says gruffly. I point at my jacket.

"I would like to purchase that please." I say, trying to create a nice impression with him. Unfortunately, he seems to get agitated.

"No deal kid. I just ripped off a kid for this and now I'm going to sell this to the highest bidder. This is rare material and I'm not going to be stupid enough to give it to you."

"But I have cash." I say as I raise the bag. He glares at me now as he tries to intimidate me by making himself look bigger.

"I said no! Now get out of here!" he yells. I look down at the ground as I realize that I'm left with one choice.

"_I'm sorry then."_

"Wha-" he begins when I lift my head. I can feel my power flow through me as I swiftly swipe my hand ahead of me. A shiny blue needle flies out as it hits his neck and he collapses. I reach over and grab my jacket, relieved to not have overdone it.

"What did you do to him?!" somebody yells. I turn to see that the midget returned with his friends. Apparently, they had seen what I had done. I feel myself go pale as I notice that everyone was staring at me. Then, I run away just as I knock a stand over to delay them.

_Sago's POV_

I never expected to see what just happened. As we began to catch up with the girl, I could see that she was talking with Grendal, the sleaziest, most disgusting, short tempered Enterran that ever lived. She seemed to be bargaining with him but it seems she failed as he began to get angry. She looked liked she had given up as she stared at the ground, giving us a chance to catch her before she can escape with our money. But then, the strangest thing happened. Her eyes glowed blue as she looked fiercely at Grendal. He actually got scared as he tried to back away but something flew out of her hands. He stiffens and then falls to the ground. We stop in our tracks, stunned to see a human capable of doing this without making contact. A few seconds, Mushra was the first to recover.

"What did you do to him?!" he yells. She turns to us in surprise, like she had zoned out. She keeps turning as she notices everyone else in the market place. She turns even paler before she runs off. Mushra was about to catch her when Grendal, still lying on the ground, suddenly cuts the cheese… straight towards Mushra. He stops in mid-step, takes a few sniffs, and then collapses. We hold our breath as we drag him away from the fart of doom. After a few minutes of fanning him, he gets up just as Kutal appears around the corner.

"Mushra! There you are. I thought… what happened here?" he asks as he looks around at the green-faced Mushra.

"It's a-blurgh! …long story…" Mushra manages to stay as he tries to keep his guts from spilling. He gets up and he walks off, swerving a lot in each step.

"Come on… we're going to lose her if we don't hurry…" he says, sounding rather drunk as he goes around the corner.

"Huh? Lose who?" Kutal asks.

"I'll explain along the way." Binka says as we begin to follow Mushra.

_A Few Hours Later…_

We stop and rest against a wall as we look for the girl. We were able to keep up with her but she soon eluded us. Mushra was looking around angrily for any sign.

"I think… we should… stop now, Mushra." Kutal says between gasps.

"No way… we'll find her…" he responds.

"Come on, Mushra! It's your fault that the money is gone. We should just let her keep it." Binka says as he begins to pout. Suddenly, he gets angry as he looks at something down the street.

"There she is!" he says as he points at a cart. We look to see that the cart is filled with flowers of different varieties and a hunched over person with a familiar looking cloak covering her head. He rushes over to her and yanks her hood off.

"Finally, I-" he begins when he notices that it's actually just a beggar women. From under her cloak, appear two small kids, staring at Mushra with slight fear. He turns slightly red as he lets go of the shocked woman.

"Oops, uh, sorry." He says, giving them a sheepish grin with his hand behind his head. The woman, still slightly stunned, slowly nods her head.

"I'm sorry. Please excuse my friend's bad behavior. He just mistook you for somebody else." Binka says as she slightly begins to crush Mushra from behind her.

"Would that person happen to be a young girl in blue?" she asks. We stare at her stunned as Mushra breaks free of Binka's grip.

"Yes! Did you happen to see where she went?" he asks excitedly.

"No, I'm afraid not." She replies, as we all sigh in disappointment.

"But she was very kind to me. She gave me her cloak and an unusually large amount of gold. All she asked in return was a flower." She says as she shows the bag of cash.

"Hey, that's-"

"Well, thanks for your help. Good bye." I say as we all cover Mushra's mouth and walk away. After they were far away from the woman, we let go of his mouth. He glared at us angrily.

"Hey, what's the big deal?! That was my money she had!" he says.

"Mushra, would you really take money from her after seeing her condition?" I ask. His face relaxes a little as he realizes it.

"No… Dammit! When I see that girl again, she's going to pay!" he says, returning back to his anger at her.

"But why would she want a flower?" Binka asks.

"Maybe she's going to Yakumo's grave." We all turn to Este, who was silent the entire way.

"What do you mean?" Kutal asks her.

"Well, earlier, when I was with her, she had asked about Yakumo." She replies.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?!" Mushra yells at her. She flinches.

"y-you were all b-busy, s-so I-I…" she stutters as she begins to cry. Binka turns, death apparent in her eyes.

"MUSHRA!!" she says as she takes out her bazooka. He begins to cower as he backs away.

"N-now, now, Binka. We don't need to go extreme… it was just an accident… AAAAHHHH!!" he says as he begins to run.

**BOOM!!**

We finally get there after Binka was done killing Mushra and hid a few feet away from her grave. After a few minutes, the girl appears. But for some reason, she seems a little paler since I last saw her. She walks over to Yakumo's grave and kneels.

"It's been a while, Yakumo." Our jaws drop as she smiles sadly at her grave.

_Naomi's POV_

"It's been a while, Yakumo." I say as I smile sadly at her.

"I knew you would accomplish you mission. I felt it in my heart. But I never thought that it would kill you." I feel my throat hurt from the sadness but I keep it in and continue to speak.

"I remembered when I first saw you. You were so young and so innocent, so pure. I guess these qualities did help. I'm sorry that I couldn't help you, but my capsule was set for a later time. Here." I reach over at something next to me and show a lily.

"I got this for you." I say as I reach forward to place it on her grave. Suddenly, I flinch and drop it as I grab my side from a searing pain. I look to see my jacket turn slightly red.

"Now I remember what I forgot. Please forgive me. I would have come in a better condition but I've yet to find the time to check myself. You see, I was looking for my jacket when I find out that some hot-tempered, grape-headed, Neanderthal midget-"

"Hey, who you calling a midget?!" the midget says as he pops up from behind a tombstone.

"Mushra!!" more people yell as I get up quickly but grab my side due to the rush. Binka reaches forward to stop me as I back away from them.

"Please don't go! We just want to talk to you… well, most of us." she says as she slowly approaches. I feel myself grimace as I back away more.

"You want to talk? Ha! That's a laugh. But I'm afraid I have no time for such things. Not after everything that's ever happened." I say. Then, I turn quickly and rush towards the forest.

"Wait!" they yell as they follow me. A few seconds pass when suddenly, I collapse. I grab my side as I gasp from the pain that rushes through me when I fall. I look at my injury for once and realize that the injury was more fatal than I realized. Everything begins to darken as I see the shadows of the people surround. The last thing I see before I black out is seeing them reach for me.


	4. Chapter 3: The Truth Revealed

Chapter 3: The Truth Revealed

???'s POV

A tall shadow stands holding a book, staring at an old photo. The entire room is covered with shadow. There are no lights. The only thing visible is the eyes of the person reading in the dark. Suddenly, the doors behind him and three shadowed creatures enter.

"You called for us, master?" the middle creature says in a low gruff voice. The _master_ slightly turns his head at them and throws something. The creatures jump and it slightly cuts into the floor and stays there. It's a picture of a young girl with brown hair held by an older girl with black hair.

"The girl has finally awakened. Go fetch her for me while she is in a weak state. Kill all who stand in your way." The master says as they nod their heads. They turn to leave when they are stopped.

"One more thing. If any harm comes to that girl…" the master says as he gestures his hand. Suddenly, one of the creatures is pulled to where the master is. It screeches as its head rests in its master's hands. Then, it screeches even more as the master tightens his grip. Suddenly, the sound of something crushed is heard and the screeching stops. The Encard falls down as a servant comes and takes it away.

"…that will be your fate. Now, go!" he says as the creatures quickly leave in fear. When he is alone, the master walks forward and picks up the picture. He gently caresses the face of the black hair girl.

"Soon, we shall be together again."

_Naomi's POV_

I. Feel. Horrible. I must have pushed myself too hard. But at least my bed is warm. So warm and soft and comfy… WAIT, WHAT?! I immediately rise up to find… myself back writhing in pain. As I slowly get up again, I can clearly see that I'm in a house. The room seems normal enough with the dresser, bed, window, green eyes… GREEN EYES?!?

"AAAHHH!!!" I say as I move away from them…

**BANG!!!**

…Straight to the floor.

"Ow…"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah… just fi- hey, it's you from before!" I say as I see the three kittens from earlier. I climb back on the bed as they climb down from the window and land on the bed.

"Yup! Our friends helped you after you fainted." Says the blue-vested kitten.

"Oh… hey, I never asked you earlier but what're your names?"

"I'm Ray!"

"I'm Chen!"

"And I'm Este!"

"Pleasure to meet you all." I say smiling when I hear footsteps coming to the room.

"Hey, we heard a huge noise up here and we were wondering- oh! You're awake." Says Binka, the girl from earlier. Behind her are Sago and the midget.

"She's awake? Good! Now I can get revenge!" says the midget as he tries to get to me. Unfortunately for him, he's held back by Sago. Binka turns and glares daggers at him.

"If you mess with her, you'll die." She says as she raises her bazooka. The midget gulps as he stops struggling and sits down in a nearby chair. Binka sits by a seat next to the bed while Sago stands.

"So, how are you feeling?" she asks me. I put a fake smile to hide the pain.

"Fine. Just fi- ow." I try to say but I accidentally move and hurt myself.

"Just relax. We'll get some food for you if you're hungry."

"No need. I have it." says a voice at the door.

"WHOA, THAT'S A HUGE CAT!" I say in shock as I stare at the Enterran. It was a huge fat yellow cat with the face of those lucky cat ornaments with a green gem on his head. It had pink pants with a pink and white chef shirt and purple shoes. He had a bluish-green scarf around its neck and in his hands was a small dish with soup that had a strong delicious smell coming from it. Then, a loud rumbling noise is heard as everyone turns to me. I blush as I lower my head with my hand on my stomach and the other behind my head.

"Eh, heh heh… I guess I'm hungry." I say as I take the soup.

"It looks good. Did you make it?" I ask as I get a spoon.

"Why, yes I did. This is a new recipe that I'm trying out." He says as the others get nervous.

"Wait a minute you mean the new one you made this morning?" Sago asks as the midget grins evilly and I put a spoonful of the soup in my mouth.

"Yes it is. It's the one with cat nip, cat grass, and a sprinkle of dirt to give it a natural flavor." He says as I suddenly taste the soup. The others look at me as I go a bit pale. Meanwhile, the midget in the back is barely able to hold back his laughter. I swallow the soup which somehow became a big lump in my mouth. I force a smile back on my face as I face the cat.

"Well, how was it?" the cat asked with a smile.

"That was good. My compliments to the chef. However, I think I would prefer something smaller, like an apple, please." I manage to say as I feel even worse in my stomach.

"Alright, then. I'll be back." The cat says as he leaves. As soon as I couldn't see him, I put my hand on my mouth as the midget laughs his head off.

"Aha, ha, ha, ha! Look at her face! I can't believe that you ate that!" he laughs out as he falls off his chair and lands on the ground, still laughing. Suddenly, a shadow looms over him and he stops laughing as Binka stands over him, her bazooka aimed directly at him.

"Uh… now, now, Binka. You can't shoot me here. It'll hurt everyone here." The midget says as he backs away from her. Unfortunately for him, he backs up to the wall opposite to the door.

"That's why I'm going to give you to the count of three to run for it. One…" she says as the midget looks around frantically. He then lunges for the window and jumps out. Then, Binka charges over and sticks out her bazooka.

"THREE!!!" she says as she fires it.

"AAAHHH!!!" he yells from a distance. '_Boy, when he's scared, he sure can run fast.' _I think as I silently laugh. A few minutes later, the midget, who is called Mushra, and the giant cat, Kutal, return.

"I just realized, we never asked your name." Binka says as I take a bite out of the apple I got from Kutal.

"Really? Well, it's- uhh…" I begin to say when I realize that I can't trust them entirely.

"Well, what's your name, child?" Kutal asks as they all lean in expectantly.

"You better tell us unless you forgot who you are just now." Mushra says as I slightly glare at him. I stay quiet for a few seconds before I give in.

"Alright, my name's Naomi." I say as I sigh.

"So, why are you here? And how do you know Yakumo?" Mushra shouts at me suddenly. Then, Binka quickly smacks him behind the head, causing him to fall face first into the floor.

"Shut up, Mushra! Well, we're all wondering how you know Yakumo." Binka asks me nicely.

"Yakumo? I don't remember anyone named like that. I'm just a simple traveling performer trying to earn her ends meet." I say as I shrug and smile.

"But you asked Este here about her and even spoke to her grave like you knew her." Sago says.

"What? Oh dear. I believe I may have had a hallucination moment. Oh. Now I'm in the circus." I say as everyone falls to the ground in disbelief.

"Lookie! A circus freak!" I say as I point at Mushra. He lunges for me but is held back by Kutal. I giggle innocently as they huddle together to talk. I listen in on them.

"Dammit, I want to kill her soo much." Says Mushra.

"I don't think this child knows anything so there is nothing to fear." Kutal says.

"Well, I guess so…" Binka says as she doubts herself. I stop listening in as I turn away from them and quietly celebrate. _'Yes! I'm in the clear!' _I think happily.

"Well, we'll let you rest tonight and if you feel any better tomorrow, we'll let you go." Binka says as I turn back to them as I nod and smile.

"Thank you. Oh no!" I suddenly say.

"What? Is the elephant going to sit on you?" asks Mushra.

"My bag! It has my most precious possessions in it." I say as I look around.

'_Precious possessions, huh?_' Mushra thinks with an evil grin.

"Don't worry. It's right here." Binka says as she lifts it up but then, Mushra grabs it and tries to take it away.

"MUSHRA! What are you doing?!"

"Hey, she owes me for the money so I think we should take her cash." Mushra says as he tugs on it.

"No way, Mushra!" Binka shouts as she pulls back. They continue to have a tug-of-war.

"You guys should stop before that bag-" Sago begins when…

**RIIIIIPPP!!!**

All of a sudden, my bag rips. One of the things I wrapped up fell on the ground with a soft thump. The other was still inside, luckily.

"Look what you did now, Mushra!" Binka shouts at him.

"Hey, I wasn't the only one who-"

**CLANK!!!**

"Uh oh." I say as everyone looks at what just fell out. _'Things just got complicated.'_ I think as I see my weapon on the floor. It's a curved double blade boomerang. In the middle where I grab it is a blue gem. I look to see them look confused before they stare at me, seriously angry.

"What's that?" Sago says. The friendly look on his face is gone now.

"It's nothing!" I say as I immediately grab it and turn away from them.

"Where did you get that?" Binka asks as I still try to hide it behind me.

"I-I…" I stutter, making them more suspicious. I now realize that there is no way that I can get away now. They know too much. I only have one option left: get out before I spill everything. As I prepare to escape, there is a big explosion outside.

"What was that?!" Mushra shouts. I see smoke from a distance out the window. I move and try to open the window but hurt myself in the process. Luckily, Sago comes and opens it for me. We all move to the window and look outside… somehow. From a distance, we see fire and smoke coming from the forest… where the lab is! We can see small shadows of Enterrans and a huge one towering over them with a club.

"Where are you, human? We know you're here. Come out and be a good girl." The large creature shouts.

"Oh yeah. That really specifies who it wants." Mushra says as he moves away.

"It wants me." I say as they stare in shock at me. I grab my weapon and try to get up but I suddenly collapse. Kutal catches me and helps me back onto the bed as I struggle.

"You have to let me go. They're after me." I say.

"I'm sorry but you are much too injured to be let out." Kutal says.

"Yeah! As much as I would like to get rid of you, I can't allow someone to do it by hurting others. We'll fight him and his goons and keep him away from you." Mushra says as he, Kutal, and Sago run to the door.

"Bu-but I-" I say as Sago stops and turns to me at the doorway.

"Don't worry. We'll handle things. Binka, take care of her while we're gone." He says with a wink and leaves. I look out the window as I see Mushra get on a silver hover platform, Sago on a pink hover scooter, and Kutal on a blue fish car. They drive quickly to where the evil Enterrans are.

"You have to take me to them. They don't know what they're facing!" I say as I grab her arm.

"Just relax. I know those guys don't look like heroes much but they have overcome any situation thrown at them. Especially Mushra…" Binka says as she stares at where they left. I notice a familiar glitter in her eyes that I've seen so many times in my life. I smile softly before I focus back on the situation.

"Please Binka, you have to." I say with tears in my eyes. Binka stares at shock at me.

"I won't have any more innocent people die because of me!"

"…alright. But you can't let yourself be known."

"Yay! We get to help Uncle Kutal!" shouts Ray.

"Thank you, Binka! You won't regret it." I say as she helps me to her hovercraft, which is a yellow turtle with a purple shell and orange underside.

_Binka's POV_

This person... She's so strange. First, she steals, then helps others, talks about Yakumo, later lies about her, and now wants to fight in a weak condition? She's so confusing that I couldn't even tell if I should trust her… that is, until what she just said. I know, I still shouldn't have let her out nor should I be taking her to the area where they are fighting but… she reminded me of Yakumo. Her love and care of others is so similar to Yakumo's that I almost thought that Yakumo was talking to me. Well, as we approached to where the others were, we could see that they had just arrived. The Enterrans were searching inside of an old laboratory that was once where Yakumo was sealed… wait. Why are they looking there?

"How did they know…?" I turn to see Naomi shocked. She's knows the laboratory?!? Who is she?!

_Sago's POV_

The Enterrans were just searching randomly around the area. Apparently, they've yet to see us. We jump off our vehicles and quietly move around them. As we were going to ambush them, Kutal suddenly turns around.

"What's up, Kutal?" Mushra asks.

"We've got company." He says as he points behind us. We turn and see that Binka, the kittens, and Naomi arrive.

"What're you doing here?!" Mushra shouts.

"I couldn't just let you fight for me. If they're after me, then I should face them rather than cower." Naomi says fiercely as she gets off Binka's hovercraft.

"Yeah, but you're hurt. We won't let you fight." I say as I grab her shoulders and force her to sit down on my scooter. She struggles to get up but I won't let her.

"I'm not going to let you go and fight." I say as she glares at me.

"And I'm not going to see people die for me again!" she yells back. I stop as I realize what she said.

"Heh, heh, heh. Lookie here, boys. We found her." We all turn to see that the Enterrans had surrounded us, including their leader. He was a pig Enterran but that's not what bothered me. He was humongous! He was probably twenty feet tall. He had brown, wrinkled skin and a snout with two tusks dripping with saliva. He had leather armor that covered him entirely. He had yellow eyes filled with malice as he stared down at us. In his hands, he held a club with spikes sticking out.

"Ugh! He stinks worse than Grendal!" Mushra says as he covers his nose and tries to wave the smell away. It gets angry at his comment.

"Quiet, you shrimp! I'm the feared Ashal, killer of hope. Now, hand over the girl if you want to live." he says as the soldiers surround us.

"You'll have to kill me first!" she says as she holds her weapon out. He laughs at her.

"Please! As if you can fight. My master has informed me that you are weak right now due to your awakening. Plus, you're nothing but a frail human girl." he says as she becomes shocked.

"Awakened?" Binka asks her. Naomi doesn't respond but she stares at Ashal with anger.

"How does your master know this?" she asks. He laughs at her again.

"You don't know? Ha! My master really does know more than you. He's been observing you ever since you began to help Yakumo." He says as she gets angry.

"Y-Yakumo?!" Mushra says as he turns to Naomi. Suddenly, the Enterrans come closer as we put ourselves between them and the girls and kittens.

"I won't say this again. Give us the girl and maybe you'll live." Ashal says menacingly.

"Never!" we shout. He snorts as he snaps his fingers. The Enterrans all jump, weapons aimed at us. Binka and the kittens scream in fear as Naomi tries to cover them. We raise our weapons as we hyper formed.

_Naomi's POV_

Man, why did I have to act so tough. He was right. I am still weak… for now. But I'm useless for mean time. I try to cover Binka and the kittens as the Enterrans lunge for us when I see the guys charge at them and glow.

"Hyper Flame!"

"Hydro Power!"

"Eye of the Lion!"

Suddenly, there's a flash and the guys vanish and in their place… are three warriors! Where Mushra stood is now a guy with long purple hair covered by a red helmet shaped like a phoenix. He has red armor all over him and in his hands is a lance similar to original staff, only now with an extra blade on the side and a longer one on top. On his back are yellow and orange wings. With Kutal, a yellow and green armored human lion stands. It has a ferocious face with a long yellow mane with two metal pieces sticking out, which I assume is his ears. He has four green metal thingies on his back which I think are wings. He has a sword attached to his waist. And, finally, Sago, who was standing right next to me, was replaced by a tall, slim, cute… get your head in the game girl! Don't lose your head now!! Okay, like I was saying he was tall, with a blue jumpsuit, and light blue hair with two white horns sticking out. In his hands he held... my weapon! … No, wait. I'm guessing that's his… from his back are two blue reptile wings, dragon wings. I'm shocked as I hear Binka and the kittens cheer. The guys lunged and blocked the enemies attack. They pushed the enemies back toward their leader and began a not-so-epic battle.

"They…they hyper-formed…" I said as I kept staring.

"Sure they did. They're warriors, Yakumo's warriors." Says Binka. As we continue to watch the fight I noticed that as they leave to fight the next opponent, the Encards remain in the air. As the others defeat the enemy to only 3-4 warriors with the boss, the Encards suddenly fly and head straight towards Ashal. Ashal absorbs the cards and he glows with a black aura. I gasp as it suddenly turns into black metal armor. He raises his club towards Mushra, who is occupied with an Enterran.

"Mushra, watch out!" Binka shouts.

"Huh? Gyah!" Mushra says as he struck by the club. The Enterran is also destroyed and absorbed by Ashal.

"Mushra!" I hear the others shout as they cover for him from the charging Enterrans.

"Ha! What's wrong? You seemed so confident in beating us." Ashal laughs as he strikes at the others. They dodge as Kutal moves in behind him.

"Earth Crusher!" he says as he punches the ground and causes a big crevice to grow towards Ashal. Yet, somehow, he dodges and hits Kutal. He crashes into a nearby tree as Sago and Mushra charge at Ashal.

"Aqua dragon!" Sago says as he raises his hand and a jet of water sprays out and turns into a dragon. Meanwhile, Mushra is surrounded by flames.

"Solar missiles of flame!" he says as they leave him and strike at Ashal's head. But, when the attacks subside, he's still standing and uninjured. Not good.

"What?! But how?" Sago says when he and Mushra are struck by the club.

"No!" Binka shouts as she rushes over to her hovercraft.

"Binka, wait!" I say as she rushes over. _'Dammit!'_ I curse in my head.

"Stay here!" I say to the kittens as I quickly follow Binka.

_Sago's POV_

This isn't good. This guy's as tough as those Kadrians that worked for Lanancuras. As we struggled to get up, Ashal stood before us, caressing his club.

"Puny Enterrans! Did you think that you could penetrate my armor? Ha! Since I had absorbed the energy from my soldiers, it had increased the strength of my armor. Nothing can defeat me!" he says as he laughs maniacally. He raises his club when suddenly…

**Boom!!!**

"What?!" Ashal says as he turns. Behind his is Binka, her bazooka still smoking from the attack.

"Leave them alone!" she shouts angrily at him.

"Binka, get out of there!" Mushra shouts as Ashal raises his club.

"Foolish girl!" he shouts as he swings his club. Binka moves her hovercraft just in time and fires another shot. Yet, this time, Ashal swings and hits the bottom of her hovercraft. A small explosion erupts as she's launched from it and hits the ground.

"Binka!" we shout as we try to get to her. But, a giant club lands in our path.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Ashal says. Meanwhile, Binka slowly sits up as she holds her head.

"Ugh… my head." She mutters when another Enterran appears next to her. It brings down its claw at her as she tries to cover herself.

"Aah!"

"Binka!" mushra shouts as we hear a slash. Yet, we don't hear Binka scream. Instead, the Enterran suddenly becomes an Encard and falls to the ground. In front of Binka, is Naomi, who has her boomerang blade out.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" she shouts at Ashal. He laughs as he faces her.

"Or else what? You are nothing but a helpless human girl, lost in a world of monsters and chaos. You can't defeat me!" he says as he laughs. Naomi glares at him. Then, she smirks and smiles.

"So I'm just a helpless human girl, huh? Your master is stupid. And, you are even more stupid than him."

"what?!" Ashal says angrily.

"So your boss only told you that I awakened, was weak, and human? Either he doesn't know me much or he just wanted to get rid of you." She says smiling.

"How dare you say this! You think you can beat me?!"

"I don't think it; I know it. your master has forgotten to tell you something." She says as she places her weapon against her chest. We become shocked as she glows blue.

"I did help Yakumo in the past. I was still weak from my awakening. And, I was a weak human girl. But now, I have most of my strength back and I'm not a weak human girl!" she says as Ashal gets angry.

"Be quiet!" he says as he brings down his club on them. then, she is surrounded by an orb of water.

"Hydro Power!" she says as a bright blue light flashes. Her shadow grows as Ashal's club lands where they are.

"Binka! Naomi!" I shout as a cloud of dust blocks my vision.

"What a foolish girl to have-" Ashal says when he looks in front of his face. Then, he is launched as he crashes a distance away from us. We all look up to see a beautiful woman flying with blue reptile wings like mine while holding a stunned Binka. She had a blue flowing dress that reached down to her ankles. She had long sleeves that changed from a shade of baby blue to white where it ending in a gold ring on her middle finger. The dress wrapped around her neck that revealed an odd looking blue tattoo on her left shoulder. She had ankle high boots that had a medium sized heel. She had blackish-blue hair with two small bangs that went past her shoulders and the rest of her hair tied in a braid with a blue ribbon. her face was slim and angled which gave her the face of an elegant woman. She had pointed ears which made her seems like an elf. She also had stunning blue eyes.

"What?! But how… who-"

"I am the one whose power can create or destroy in an instant. I am the hope and love of all. I am Yakumo's guardian and lady knight of water, Naomi!"


	5. Chapter 4: Yakumo's Guardian!

Hi there. For those of you out there who are reading, if you have questions, feel free to ask. I feel like a made some things confusing but I'm not sure what. Oh, and if you read my OC's phrase when she hyper forms… well, I had completely forgotten the original one I made until now. It's supposed to be **Gift of the Sea**. If you prefer this phrase or Sago's phrase instead for her or have any other idea for her to say, just tell me. I don't mind anyone submitting their ideas to me. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Yakumo's Guardian?!

_Sago's POV_

I can't believe it. I knew this girl was special in some way but not like this. She's an Enterran, a _Water_ Enterran. She also claims to be one of Yakumo's warriors, but I don't see how that's possible. I mean, we're her warriors. I take a quick glance at the others. I see Kutal with a shock written all over his face. Mushra's jaw dropped, which is quite funny, as he just gawks at her. As I look back to her, I see her gently floating to the ground. As soon as she lands, she turns and walks to us. During this, she whispers something to Binka, who just nods as she stares at her. She stops in front of us, grinning.

"What's up?" she says casually.

"How did- what are- who are you?!" Mushra manages to say as she laughs a little.

"I already told you that. I'm Naomi." she says as he gets annoyed.

"Really? I thought you said that you were just a simple _traveling performer trying to earn her end's meet_? Yet, from what we all see, you're more like an Enterran warrior." Kutal says with a playful look. Naomi sheepishly grins at us.

"Maybe…" she says as the kittens come to her.

"Wow, you're so awesome!" Chen and Ray say together as Naomi slightly blushes.

"And you're dress is so pretty!" Este says when Naomi looks confused.

"Dress? What- oh!" she says as she looks down at herself.

"I thought I changed into my other armor… well, better late than never." Naomi says as she crosses her arms in front of her. Water leaves her hands and spirals around her. It covers her body and then flashes brightly before disappearing. Her hair remained the same but clothes had changed. She has a dress that reaches her knees and has bell bottom sleeves. Inside of her sleeves are tight long sleeves that went to her hand but didn't cover her fingers. Instead, it ended on the gold ring on her middle finger. Her shoes were now flats and her wings were folded on her shoulders to look like a cape.

"That's amazing!" the kittens say as she smiles and Binka gives her a questioning look.

"How come you have Enterran powers when Ashal called you human?" Binka asks as Naomi scratches her head.

"Uh, well, you see-" she begins when we hear groaning. We turn to see Ashal getting up again, anger and hate bright in his eyes.

"You horrid brat! How dare you to attack me?!" he shouts at her.

"Whoops, looks like we have to talk another time. Here you go, Kutal!" Naomi says as she hands Binka to him. She gives them a small salute as she opens her wings.

"Take care of her, Kutal. Binka, you know what to do." she says as she jumps up and charges at Ashal. Binka nods as Kutal grabs the kittens and takes them away.

"Oi! Stinky! Over here!" Naomi shouts as Ashal raises his club.

"I'll squash you like a bug!!!" he shouts as he swings at her. She does a spin and dodges over his head.

"Ya miss me! Ya miss me! Now you gotta- wait. Forget that part." Naomi says as she shudders. Ashal shouts again as he swings his club down. She backs up and it ends up stuck in the ground. As he tries to pull it out, she flies and lands in front of me and Mushra.

"Hey, aren't you guys going to fight? I thought you wanted to protect the others?" she asks us.

"Of course I do! I'm not going to back down!" mushra says with a fire in his eyes. She nods and turns to me.

"What about you? Would you rather hang back?"

"Well, I'm ready to protect my friends as much as Mushra but how are we going to break through Ashal's armor?" I ask her.

"Well, with every powerful thing made in this world, there is always a way to beat it. I think that, even though his armor is tough, there is a piece of it that not as strong as the rest." She says when Ashal gets his club free. He swings it toward us and we jump away and form a triangle around him.

"If we can find that, then we can card him! All we have to do is launch attacks all over him until we find it." she shouts as we regroup.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! You think you can beat me?! You'll be walking into your own grave if you do that!" Ashal shouts at us.

"You were wrong about me so why not yourself?" Naomi shouts as she raises her hands above her head. Thunder is heard as a cloud appears.

"Heaven's Tears!" she shouts as she swings her hand forward. A flood of water comes out and hits Ashal on his right arm. He's pushed back a bit when he swings at her. She dodges as the cloud vanishes. At his other side, I'm aiming at his left arm.

"Aqua Dragon!" I shout as it appears before me and hits Ashal. He grunts as he drops his club. He moves his head towards me as he takes a deep breath.

"Poison Fog!" a green fog escapes from Ashal's mouth towards me. I move away from its path as it head towards some trees. They become gray and withered as they absorb it.

"Yup, he definitely smells worse than Grendal." I say as I look back at Ashal. He's reaching for his club when Mushra moves in front of him.

"Solar Missiles!" he says as his attack hits Ashal dead on and is pushed back more. He lands on his knee as we hear the kittens cheer from a distance. As he gets up, Naomi flies over and sits on his head. She waves her hands over his eyes as he snorts in anger.

"Dude, my grandma can fight better than you." She teases as he swings his club. She dodges it, laughing, as Ashal hits himself on the head. He's a bit dazed as we all move behind him. We move our hands towards Ashal's back.

"Flaming Cross!"

"Aqua Tornado!"

"Angels of the Sea!" As Mushra and I fire our attacks, Naomi's attack shoots from the ground. Six spouts of water appear and form into these strange looking blue women. They swirl around the attack and merge to strike the armor. Ashal is slammed into the ground as it hits him. Although the attack was powerful, it was in vain as Ashal still remains unharmed.

"None of our attacks are working!" Mushra says angrily. Then, I hear this noise from Ashal and Naomi's eyes widen.

"There!" she says as she aims her hands quickly to his back. She moves them into an X-form before quickly making a slicing motion.

"Ice Needles!" she says as hundreds of them fly from her. I recognize them from the same attack used on Grendal earlier as they hit the back of Ashal's armor. However, they just break on contact. Then, Naomi quickly moves in front of him and throws her boomerang weapon at his head. Unfortunately, she misses and it flies off into the trees. She looks surprised by this, thus she doesn't remember Ashal.

"Watch out!" I shout as Ashal reaches and catches Naomi in his grimy hands. She tries to get out but he tightens his grip. Ashal chuckles as she cries out in pain.

"Let her go!" Mushra says as we raise our weapons toward him.

"Do you think you can beat me? Especially now that I have a hostage?!" he says as he shows her off at us. He begins to roar with laughter as we lower our weapons.

"Ha! You pitiful creatures think you're so tough! Same as those worthless humans from before. They think they're so great until a better species comes! We should have annihilated all weak creatures centuries ago! And you!" he says as he moves Naomi to his face. She moves her head away as he breathes on her.

"To think you had potential back then when you originally were weak. Yet, you still are, even with your new found powers!" he says as he begins to laugh. However, Naomi chuckles and smirks. He stops and glares at her.

"What are you laughing about?!"

"I just can't believe how stupid you are."

"What?!" he squeezes her harder as she grimaces. However, she faces him, a pained smile on her face.

"You fell for my trap…"

"WHAT?!?"

"Ready, Binka?!"

"Ready!" we all turn and see Kutal holding Binka steady from high up on a tree. She wields her bazooka as I see Naomi's weapon in it. Ashal laughs as he sees this.

"Ha! What good would that do you?! You can't penetrate my armor!!"

"Not unless we found your Achilles' heel!" Naomi says as he turns to her in shock.

"I had a plan. As soon as I saw your attack, I realized what you were. You're the same as me: a half-Enterran! Only creatures like us can absorb another's energy and focus it onto our own. However, this power is limited as it leaves some areas unguarded. That's when, after Mushra, Sago, and I aimed at your back, your armor became chipped! As soon as I discovered this, I launched my attack at it and one of the needles became lodged in it." she says as I look to his back. Right there, is a part with a needle shining from a tiny spot on his armor.

"Th-that means-!" Ashal says as he begins to panic.

"It means that you're through!" she shouts at him. He growls in annoyance as he begins to turn towards Binka and Kutal.

"I'll destroy you!!! Wha-!!" he stops as he looks down. From his waist down, Naomi's past attack, Angels of the Sea, holds him down.

"Attack him now!!!" Naomi shouts at Binka. Binka aims and fires the boomerang. It moves quickly as Naomi's eyes glow.

"Full Moon Strike!" she shouts as water comes from the blade's crystal. It soon becomes a huge disc, shining as bright as the moon. It moves faster as it heads straight for the weak point.

"NOOOO!!!!" Ashal shouts as the weapon hits its mark. It goes straight through him and lands on the ground, creating a small crater. Ashal lets go of Naomi and she backs off to where Mushra and I are. The others join us as Ashal doesn't move. Suddenly, he splits into two and fazes a little. Then, he turns into particles, which turn into an Encard. Naomi steps forward and catches it. She stares at it before, to my astonishment, a boy, maybe about 5-7 years old, appears before her. She looks at him as he smiles and bows his head to her.

"_Thank you…"_ he says before he and the Encard disappear into dust. Naomi looks at her hand as it flies off into the wind.

"_May you rest in peace…"_ she says as she closes her hand and eyes.

"What's going on? Why was-?! Naomi!" Binka shouts as Naomi collapses onto the ground, turning back to normal. We rush to her as Kutal helps her sit up.

"What's wrong?! Are you alright?" I ask as she looks at us, exhaustion evident in her eyes.

"I haven't… healed yet… remember? Also… I'm…"

"What? You're what?!" Binka says as Naomi takes a breath.

"I… I'm so hungry…" she says as she pitifully smiles before fainting in front of us again.

* * *

Naomi's POV

Ah… it's so good to wake up in the morning with a nice breeze and a warm bed in a quaint room… wait, didn't this happen already? I open my eyes to see that I'm back in the house again.

'_Aw, I must have fainted again…'_ I think miserably before I smell something delicious. I look to my left and see a plate of mashed potatoes, vegetables, a steak, and a glass of juice. Against the glass is a note with writing saying "Here's some food. It's safe to eat. We'll be right back. If you need anything, call for Binka or the kittens." I smile as I place it down and begin eating. After about five minutes, I grab the dishes and head for the door. I look out of the hallway to see nobody except some other rooms and a staircase downstairs. I head downstairs and immediately find the kitchen. After leaving the dishes in the sink, I start to head upstairs when I hear something metallic falling. I head for the source and find Binka working on her hovercraft while the kittens help by keeping on its side. I watch as she tries to fix it and muttering angrily to herself. As she tries to use a wrench on something, she causes oil to fall on her face. I laugh as they finally notice me.

"Oh, Naomi. You shouldn't be up." She says as she wipes the oil off with a rag. I smile as I come and sit next to her.

"It's okay. It looks like you need help anyway. What are you trying to do?" I ask as I look at the pile of scraps.

"Well, the flux cylinder is damaged and I need to add in the generator to make it work again. Then, when I finish that, I need to reboot the mother board so the controls the function as they should. However, I think that the generator might be too big or the flux cylinder is dented." Binka says. I look to the kittens and hold back a laugh as they just stare, dumbfounded. I grab a hammer as I take the generator.

"Nah, flux cylinders are tough so they won't dent. It's just that you need to apply pressure to get the generator in. Here…" I say as I demonstrate. Then, after fifteen minutes of repairing and oil sprays, Binka and I are chatting while the kittens deliver stuff back and forth.

"…and when I tried out the prototype hover board for the first time, I nearly took out Yakumo's home and everything inside it." I say as we laugh. Then, the door opens and Kutal, Sago, and Mushra return.

"Uncle Kutal!" the kittens shout as they rush to him. He laughs as he sees their clothes and faces.

"Well, who are these three little kittens?" he jokes.

"It's us. Ray, Chen, and Este." The twins say as Kutal shakes his head.

"The kittens I know are yellow. They don't have black spots." He says as they smile.

"We were helping Binka and Naomi rebuild Binka's hovercraft." Este says as they see us.

"Hey, you shouldn't be up. You're still injured." Sago says as they come over.

"Nah, I'm fine. Anyway, Binka needed help and I am a pretty good technician... huh?" I say as I feel something strange inside.

"What's wrong?" Binka asks as I pull it out. It looks like a black mini-laptop. It's dirty and has some scratches and cracks.

"Is this yours?" I say as I show it to her. She shakes her head as I open it. The screen is cracked as some of the keys are missing. However, one of the buttons is blinking. I press it and the screen turns on. Then, it starts to show a clip… with Yakumo.

"Yakumo?! What's she-" Mushra asks when sounds emit from it. Everyone surrounds it as the screen flickers.

"Hel-need-miss-Enterra-you-SCREEEEEE!!!" I close it as the speakers emit a horrible sound.

"Was that a message?" Binka asks.

"Probably. But how are we going to hear it if this thing is broken?" Sago says as I think about it. Then, I snap my fingers and get up.

"I got an idea. Follow me." I say as I leave.

_At the Laboratory…_

"There should be some USB cords somewhere…" I say as I flip boxes over and search through stuff.

"Are you ever going to explain to us how you know these things?" Mushra asks, annoyed, when I raise my hand with a cord.

"Found it!" I say as I take it to the laptop. I plug in one end to it and put the other on the main computer. I turn it on and enter a code before it starts playing on the scene and Yakumo appears once more.

"I'm now recording, Ms. Yakumo." A robotic voice says.

"Thank you, Hakuba. Hello, everyone." she says as she bows.

"I'm sorry that I kept this hidden from you but I needed to tell you at the right time. Mushra, Sago, Kutal, Binka … I'm afraid your duties are not yet complete. Lanancuras is still alive."

"What?! But I thought we beat him after I used him to block that meteorite?!" Mushra shouts as I stare at him.

"Block a meteorite? Dude, that's just sad." I say as he glares.

"You did. I knew that you were going to defeat him… temporarily. Before Binka had brought you all to me, I had a vision. I saw Lanancuras rising once more from where he was imprisoned. I thought it was before you defeated him but when it revealed my grave to me, I knew he would return. I thought that you might be all killed again since he was more powerful than before. However, I received another vision. It revealed to me all of you standing in his path… along with my old protectors, one of which is in the room with you." She says as everyone turns and stares at me.

"Uh, I know what you're thinking and I can't believe it either… I can't believe it's not butter." I say as I laugh a little. They just stare as I get embarrassed and look back to the screen.

"Before I was put into suspended animation, my father had three special people guarding my family. These people were special because they were the first half-Enterrans. They had come to us after all others had rejected them for who they were. My father took care of them and they, in exchange, swore to protect us. These three people were just teenagers since their DNA prevented them from aging." Suddenly, the screen changed as it showed a girl's face.

"Their names are Amber Kamori, Jason Sakimura, and Naomi Kamori." As she said the names, a picture of a boy appeared next to the girl and then my picture appeared.

"Kamori? Wait, is that your-" Binka begins when Yakumo appears on the screen.

"Yes, Amber and Naomi are sisters. Amber is the eldest. When I was put into suspended animation, they were to do the same but… after the time line had been altered, something unexpected happen. I was still hunted but when the others came to join me, only Naomi was able to enter her pod. As for the others, they-"

"-never entered their pods. Jason had went to check the barrier and never returned. Amber and I went in search of him and were ambushed. We made it back inside, although, I sustained an injury. Then, when the enemy entered the lab, I was shoved into the pod by Amber. Then, before I fell asleep, Amber… she was… I saw…" I say as I remember my last memory. I clench my fists as I hold back tears.

"Naomi… don't cry yet." I look up at the screen as Yakumo looks at me with caring eyes.

"Although I may have died, that does not mean they have as well. I sensed all of your energies during my struggle against Lanancuras. They are alive." She says as I smile.

"Wait, how does Yakumo-"

"How do I know some of the things that are happening right now even though I'm dead, Mushra? Well, I had a vision of this happening and that is how I came up with this idea. Now Naomi, I don't know where the other guardians are. But, what I do know is that if you ever want to find them, you must join Mushra and the others. They will not only help solve you're problem at hand but the one that's been plaguing you for a very long time." She says as I look at the others.

"However, you don't have to do this."

"What?" I ask as I look back at her.

"Fate has decided for the others to defeat the great evil yet yours is undecided. Should you reject this, you will have a regular life. No longer will the fate of the world depend on you." I look down as I contemplate this.

"Now, do you accept or deny this destiny?" I close my eyes as she says this. I feel everyone staring at me. I think a bit more before I take a deep breath and raise my head up.

"Deny my destiny? Are you joking?! This is the best adventure I have ever been on. I won't back away just because I can return to boring life. Plus, if Amber and Jason are still fighting out there for you, I shouldn't let them down! I, Naomi Kamori, am and shall forever be your guardian angel of water. I shall fight to the death for your cause, Yakumo!" I say as I perform a military salute to her. Yakumo smiles on the screen.

"I thought that you might say that. Take whatever you can find that's left here for you. I wish all of you good luck on your journey." She says as she bows. Everyone smiles at her when she looks up surprised.

"Oh, I almost forgot… this laptop will self-destruct in three seconds. Good-bye!"

"Self-destruct?!?"

**BOOM!!!

* * *

**After avoiding that explosion and the parts of the building that collapsed, I went searching for anything that could be of use to me. Other than the stuff that I had with me, all I could find was a first aid kit and a better blanket than the last one. When I went back outside, I found the others, ready with their own supplies and vehicles.

"Well, I guess everyone's ready." I say as I lean against Kutal's car.

"Wait, are you going to walk, Naomi?" Binka asks me.

"Unfortunately, yes. I have to walk since all the old transporters we have are gone."

"You could ride with one of us. You could sit in the back here." Kutal says as he pats the back of his car.

"I don't think that'll be comfortable. You could sit on the edge of my hovercraft again." Binka says as I shake my head.

"Sorry, Binka, but since you're hovercraft was just repaired, I really don't want to overwork it that it breaks again." I say when Este touches my shoulder.

"There's room with Sago." She says as she points at him.

"Wh-what? B-but, then I-I…" I start to blush as I realize how much space there would be there. Sure, I would be able to fit there even with him on it. However, in order for me to stay on, I would have to hold onto him. I also remember the last time I did something like this with a boy, which ended up in total embarrassment.

"Are you alright, Naomi? You're turning red." I quickly lower my head to hide the blush as Este tries to look.

"Umm, well… you know what? I think I'll just walk instead." I say as I start walking down the path.

"Hey, wait! What about this?" I turn and see Chen and Ray rushing towards me with a white board. I remember it as I take it from them.

"We found it under a pile of rocks with a note." Ray says as I take the note.

"What's it say?" Binka asks as I read it.

"Sorry that I missed you. I had to leave for your safety. This is for you, Naomi. I hope we meet again in the future when you and the others awaken. Good luck using it. From yours truly, Jason." I say.

"That's from your friend, right?"

"Yes, this is his hover board. He rode this thing everywhere, even into battle. I always found it fascinating to watch him ride this. He even gave me a few lessons to use it when I have to." I say as I look back to the laboratory.

'_I wonder where he is…'_ I think when someone's hand grabs my shoulder. I notice the others staring at me.

"Are you alright?" Binka asks.

"Sure, just… reminiscing. Now, let's see if I remember how to use this." I say as I open a small compartment and push a button. I let it go as it begins to hover.

"Now here's the hard part." I say as it hovers two feet off the ground. I place my right foot on the board and then the other. Unfortunately, just as I lift up my left foot, the hover board shoots forward. I yelp as it shoots straight into the air before landing near my head. I get up as Mushra laughs hysterically. I glare at him as I grab it and climb onto Kutal's car.

"I think I'll be joining you, Kutal." I say as he nods. Soon, everyone gets on their hovercrafts and begin traveling down the road. I lay back and watch the clouds pass by over us.

'_Just you wait, Yakumo. I'm going to find the others and together, we will defeat this Lanancuras for good.'

* * *

_Alright, that's it for this chapter! Sorry that it's so short. Well, please read and review! Oh, and help submit ideas. I have some but I forgot a few so I could use some recommendations please. Thank you!


End file.
